1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to power pedestals and, more particularly, to power pedestals such as vehicle power pedestals. The disclosed concept also relates to systems for providing power output from power pedestals.
2. Background Information
Power pedestals, which are free-standing outdoor electrical enclosures, are generally old and well known in the art.
Typically, a power pedestal includes an upstanding housing, the base of which is disposed on a dock, a pier, or any other suitable foundation (e.g., platform), and is structured to receive, for example and without limitation, power cables, telephone lines, television cables, Internet service lines, and water service lines. The housing is made from a weather-resistant material, such as a suitable plastic or metal (e.g., without limitation, stainless steel), and is designed to enclose the power cables, lines and other cables, and the electrical components, receptacles and connectors which are electrically connected to the lines, in order to shield and protect them from the environment. Accordingly, power pedestals are well suited for use in environments such as marinas and recreational vehicle (RV) parks, where they must remain outdoors exposed to environmental elements as they serve to provide plug-in power and/or connectivity (e.g., without limitation, telephone service; Internet service; cable television; water service), for example, for boats and RVs and other vehicles. Some power pedestals are known to employ electricity meters that measure and display power or energy consumption.
Sometimes power pedestals are only used for a relatively short period of time, for example, to provide the aforementioned plug-in power and/or connectivity to a transient vehicle on a temporary basis while the vehicle is stopped in the marina or RV park. However, it is not uncommon for the tenants of some RV parks, for example, to occupy a specific camping site on a consistent or substantially permanent basis, wherein in addition to parking the vehicle on the site for an extended period of time, the tenant also builds a secondary structure, such as a building (e.g., without limitation, shed; wash house; restroom; out building). Under such circumstances, in addition to power supplied to the vehicle (e.g., without limitation, RV) by the power pedestal, the tenant might also require power for electrical apparatus (e.g., without limitation, a washing machine; a dryer) disposed in the building.
There is room for improvement in power pedestals and systems for providing power output from power pedestals.